A Wolf's Deal
by evil older sister
Summary: Harry ran away from the durlsey's when he was younger and was raised by wolves, enter Werewolf! Moony and Dog!Padfoot, boy will fur fly
1. The meeting and the deal

Hiya, just me again I know I should be working on Hogwarts Four but I am encountering writers block and this Idea isn't leaving me alone so here's my new story. Oh and before I forget I am issuing a challenge, check my bio for more details, and I would appriciate it if you would review with the names of the stories that fit the challenge, I would like to read them.

I've been going through my old stories and revamping them, and transferring all the chapters to my new laptop, sorry if any of the chapters don't quite fit.

A wolf's deal

'**Blah**' wolf speak

"blah" regular speak

It was the full moon and Moony and Padfoot were traveling deeper into the forest than ever before. At a little clearing Mooney stopped he could hear something in the bush, and could smell another wolf near by as well as what appeared to be a distorted human scent.

"**Who's there?**" he asked

A wolf and a human leapt into the clearing, before the other two could react the human growled, "**What are you doing here?**"

"**You can speak our language**" the werewolf, Mooney, stated with something akin to wonder. The other wolf spoke next, "**Of course my son can speak our language, outsider, now answer his question**"

"**Your son? He looks human, I am just surprised, not even my human form is willing to learn our ways or our language**"

"**Your human form?**" the boy asked then his eyes widened "**Are you one of the Honored?**" the wolf at his side looked startled at the question. Moony nodded his head slightly and the other two bowed. When the boy spoke next he was polite instead of demanding. "**Sir, would you please tell us your name and possibly the name of your companion**?"

"**My name is Moony and this is Padfoot, he is what the humans call an animagus, a human with the ability to transform into an animal. What is yours?** "

The older wolf was the one who spoke "**I am called Neflar, and this is my son who goes by the human name Harry**"

"**Hmm, Harry, do you also have the human name Potter?**"

The boy in question jumped at hearing his second name, "**Yes that is my second name, why do you ask?**"

The wolf paused "**Sixteen summers ago one of my pack had a cub by the name of Harry with the second name of Potter, shortly his cubs birth he and his mate died and the humans insisted he be sent to live with his mates relatives, who's second name was Dursley, because Padfoot had been imprisoned for something he didn't do and humans do not trust wolves.**"

"**Then my son is also one of your pack, I wonder if you would do a favor for us.**"

"**What favor?**" Moony asked.

"**Would you be willing to give my son a chance to prove himself to the moon?**"

"**I will give him the chance with the condition that he will come to the school close to here which is a school for human magic users.**"

Harry and Neflar exchanged a look and Harry finally said, "**Alright but I ask that I be able to run with my pack when the moon is at her fullest and that I be allowed to bring one of the cubs with me.**"

"**I believe that could be arranged.**" With that arranged Harry offered his arm a Mooney moved foreword, Padfoot tried to stop him but was blocked by Neflar, and gently bit Harry on the arm. Harry could feel the power spread through him almost immediately as the moon accepted him as one of her children. He, as well as Neflar and Moony, feeling the changes, let out howls of pure joy that was heard for miles around as not far away in a castle that many knew well a prefect stop during her rounds and, ignoring her partner's confused exclamation, smiled and whispered one word is a language that she hadn't spoken in years, "**Har**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to get this story out there I may not be updating much because there are four of us here and one computer plus work and everything else so don't expect too many updates, also please review with the names of stories that fit my challenge. Cya later


	2. New and old aquantances

Hiya ,Just me again now that I got the next chapter of Hogwarts four out of the way I will commence to write this one, be on the lookout though a new story has been emerging in my head so this may be the last chapter of this story I write for a while, who knows. A wolf's deal

A Wolfs Deal

'**Blah**' wolf speak

"blah"regular speak

Padfoot was confused, no he was more than confused, he was aggravated and confused, first they go farther into the woods then ever before then they meet a wolf and a human, obviously together and Moony doesn't attack the human, which confused him, then after the three growl at each other for several minuets they bow to Moony, and after several more minuets of growling Moony bites the human, a boy who looks oddly familiar, then after a few moments of standing still all three howl with apparent joy. He was equally surprised when the human spoke to him,

"We will be accompanying you to the shrieking shack in a few moments after the sun rises I will explain everything."

Neflar let out another howl and a smaller wolf, this time female, just old enough not to be a cub any more came quickly through the bush, "**Yes, father**" the young wolf said, after everything was explained to her she was jumping up and down with excitement, "**I get to go to the human world!**" she was fairly close to squeaking. After, Gera, the young female wolf, was calmed down they all set off for the shrieking shack, Neflar left them at the edge of the forest, not comfortable with any part of the Human world, they reached the room with Moony's clothes just as the sun came up. After he Transformed back and Padfoot became human padfoot looked at the boy, his jaw dropped standing there was a boy who resembled James just enough to tell him who it was his voice shook as he spoke,

"H-Har-Harry?"

Remus whipped around to look at the boy they had both thought dead. Harry sigh, "This is going to be a long day" Gera pressed up against him to comfort him and he smiled down at his sister, and then got ready to speak, " I'll make this quick as you both appear to be going into shock, I am her to attend Hogwarts as a condition to a deal I made with Moony I would suggest you take me up to the leader of the school before either of you two faint." Indeed it looked like they would faint. Finally Remus spoke

"S-Sure" They walked back to the castle in complete stunned silence, once they got inside They immediately began steering Harry towards the Headmaster office getting strange looks from the students they passed, Sirius being in a near complete state of shock actually ran into a student, Remus apologized fore him to the Slytherine

Prefect, "Excuse us Ms. Granger we were just…." He trailed off when he realized she wasn't paying attention but staring at the person between them, he was about to try again when she rushed at the boy and pressed against him "**Har, is it really you? Were you captured? How is everyone**?" Harry started in surprise, "'**Mione?**"(Pronouced My-Own)

His surprise and the fact that he seemed to know the girl in front of them, as well as the minor fact of them growling at each other snapped both Sirius and Remus out of their dazes, and they tensed reading to break the two of them up, Mary Granger was one of the most volitile students in the school and Harry was found in the wood with a wolf. they were surprised however at the look of happiness on both the teens faces.

"**Har ,it is you, I heard the howl last night has somthing happened?**"

"**Mione, much has happened, but where have you been we still look for track of yours when we leave the den**"

"**Several humans captured me and would not even let me close to the forest, They gave me to a human couple and insist I go by the name Mary, even now they have spells on me to track my whereabouts and how much Gift I use, what has happened and who is the cub wiyth you**" her attention now turned to Gera.

"**Mione, this is Gera one of last years cubs, Gera this is Mione. We're here because of a deal we made with Mooney, Remus Lupin's Honored counterpart**"

Mione turned to Remus in shock, "**You are one of the Honored?**"

"**His human form is unable to understand speech, Mione.**"

If possible her Eyes would have got wider as she stared at her teacher, "**One of the honored,**" she whispered breathlessly "**That doesn't know speech, how could such a thing happen**" (Just so you understand her level of shock and Horror, picture some one had just told the canon form of her that they gleefully distroyed a book)

Remus, finding it slightly disconcerting the way she was staring at him, a miture of Shock, Awe, and Horror. cleared his throat, " Ms. Granger, we must be on our way to the headmaster, if you'll excuse us."

"I'm comming to" her voice was quiet but firm as she look to Harry for approval, he nodded slightly.

"Well then so am I" Said a new voice defiantly and they all turned to look at the new commer, a redheaded grffyndor by the name of Ron Weasly.

"We don't have time to argue right now, lets just go and sort it all out later", this impatient reply came from Sirius and Remuas Nodded, with that they journeyed to the headmasters office without further delay, with Mione explaining to Harry and Gera the ways of the human world in quiet Wolf Speak, and Ron trying and failing to get Mione's attention.

Oce in the Headmaster office Remus Spoke again, "Albus, we encountered someone interesting while we were out last night," here he took a calming breath then plunged on, "May I introduce you to Harry Potter"

"**You second name is Potter? Well, that makes things much more interesting, I'll explaine later.**"

If Dumbledoor felt any shock at who he was meeting or the sound issuing from th two teens mouths he didn't show it. He just smiled benignly at them, eyes twinkling, and Said, "It's nice to finally meet you mister Potter, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presance?"

"I met..." what ever he was going to say was interupted by a loud band as the door flew open and a man with dark billoing robe stalked in with a set of redheaded twins and a boy with silver white hair whose skin was currently glowing a neon pink color.

"Albus, I demand that if you insist on letting these two roam the castle, despite the fact that they have graduated, then you tell them not to pull pranks on the students" he then noticed the visitors, "If your busy we'll come back later"

"No ,no my dear boy, stay this looks like it will prove to be quite an interesting story"

He motioned for Harry to continue, " As I was Saying,I met Mooney" here the twins took on a glazed expression, shock, most likely, "in my packs territory last night, after we found out he was one of the Honored and he identified me as the cub of one of his Pack, we made an agreement, I would come to learn at this school, and he would give me a chance to prove myself to the moon, there were some stipulations, I would bring one of the cubs", here he indicated Gera, "To learn about humans and that I be able to run with my pack when the moon is at her most powereful" at the end of his explation Mione was staring at him Wonderingly.

"**You are one of the Honored**" She breathed and at his nod she gave a howl of pure joy before pressing herself to him in congratulations.

Before anyone could comment on her bizare behavior Remus asked, "What does it mean to be one of the honored?", he had an idea, with the whole proving himself to the moon stuff but he had to be sure.

Harry and Mione frowned at him before Harry sighed deeply and muttered, "**Stupid Humans, making it so one of the honored denies his own instincts**" before saying in a normal voice, " I suppose Humans call them WereWolves" At this he looked to Mione for Conformation, to which she nodded, not noticing the stunned and Horrified silence thast now surrounded them.

"I bit you" Remuses Voice croaked with Horror and Grief. Harry blinked in shock that he would put it that way, like it was somthing bad. He was about to voice this thought when the billowing robed black haired man spoke.

"I told you Albus that having a beast teach the students would be a bad idea"

Almost a soon as he finished that sentance he found himself pressed against the wall by a surpisingly fast and very angry Harry Potter with an Equally angry and Growling Mary Granger and Gera right behind them. "You dare insult one of the Honored. Get it through you tiny mind human you will show the honored respect especaily with a wolf in the vicinity. I will warn you now because you are human, to insult one of the honored is to insult pack, and to insult pack is to be ripped limb from limb, do i make myself clear?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will Snapes answer be?

And what should I makeRon in this story?

A.Freind

B.Enemy

CEnemy- Freind later on

D. Friend to Enemy

Finally What house should harry be in and why?

Sorry for the short chapter but this is the best transition I have, don't forget to review with the names of stories that fit my challenge as I would like to read them. Cya later


	3. explantions and complete shock

Review answers:

**harrysbaby- Thanx for a good old fashioned complement, you will go far**

**sykoelf- Thanx, I feel loved**

**Strawberrygirl03- I promise that I will**

**Bloodless Ace- different is good**

**Shadowed Rains- I honestly don't know if i reviewed that chapter or not, I tend not to review stories at all really, and how you found my story that what I do for most of my reading, an you are correct as to the pairing so far but who know what will strike me next.**

**misfit2008- I'm afraid my muse ,as well as my time come and go at erraticly most of the time they don't meet**

**Yelene-ryudream-I'll work on that

* * *

**

Poll results and list of those who responed to the poles:

Responders:

Layce74

tori

ranma hibiki

lily494

kitsuneskye203

**Results:**

**Snape's Answer:**

Yes: 1

No: 1

Tie- see what happens later, I break all ties

**Ron Freindship:**

Friend: 1

Enemy: 1

Friend to Enemy:1

Enemy to Friend: 2

Tolerated Annoyance:1

Answer number 4 is the winner- oh the scenest write themselves, I warn you his 'Enemy' phase may be short.

**House:**

Hufflepuff: 1

Ravenclaw: 1

Slytherin: 1

Gryfinndor:0

Another Tie- I find it funny that no one wanted him in Gryfinndor

* * *

**A Wolfs Deal**

'**Blah**'wolf speak

"blah"regular speak

Last time

_"You dare insult one of the Honored. Get it through you tiny mind human you will show the honored respect especaily with a wolf in the vicinity. I will warn you now because you are human, to insult one of the honored is to insult pack, and to insult pack is to be ripped limb from limb, do i make myself clear?"_

Nearly everyone stood there shocked, mouths agape staring at the skinny sixteen year old hold the fully grown, now terrified, potions master by the throat. The only ones were Harry, Gera, Mary(Mione, until the rest of them are told her real name she'll be Mary unless she's talking to Harry in wolf speak), all of which were still growling fiercly at the professor, and Snape who was too terrified to be surprised. It was Remus who eventually stepped forword.

"Harry, put him down", Now the rest of their audiance thought that Harry would argue, especially with how he just acted, but just looked at Remus for a second then he dropped the shaking man into a heap on the floor.

"He needs to answer the question" Harry's voice was quiet but firm.

"No, he doesn't, Harry, Severus's reaction in not only expected but he is also right, I bit you, that warrents at least imprisonment, if not death." They all then noticed a sudden draining of the coler from Harry and Mary and even the wolf seemed to pale dramtically. The next word were a whisper that was almost pained?

"They would kill one of the honored" , Shock was clearly evident, " to even consider harming one of the honered, to even think such thoughts is..." there was a pause as he thought for a minuet, "There are no words that can describe it, express it, nothing that can even come close.", he took a deep breath obviously trying to calm himself, when he spoke again his voice was still a horror filled whisper but also it seemed to hold a strange calm almost sounding driven, "We knew that wolves were only barley tolerated by human, have known that for centuries, but the fact that they would have the gall to break the Moons Covenant, **Gera, would you be able to find your way back here from home**"

"**Yes**"

"**then I want you inform father of the breach in the covenant and anything else you deem pertinant after we finish here**"

Remus was, one again the only one still capable of fuctioning apperantly becuse he was the one who kept asking questions and boy were they duzzies, "What is the Moons Covenant?" again three pairs of disbelieving eyes stared at him surprised.

After a couple of minuets of judicius swearing in wolf Harry answered, sort of, "when I find the imbicilic person who is crippling the Honored I will rip them into so many peices that they will be unrecognizabel as human, Mione, would point me in the right direction."

"The direction I'm afraid is far into the past, I have been sifting through history books for years and the only thing I could even find about the Covenant didn't even mention it by name, the book described how two of the founders of this school treated the honored, the only two humans to obey the covenant as far as I could tell, one of them was even forced to leave the school because of it, Their names were Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw". They had spoken in Engish so that the humans, for Mione didn't consider herself human in the least, can at least begin to understand.

Remus the most caught up person in the room, the next most caught up person was Dumbledore and he was still on the threat to the imbicles of the political world, had a phrase that he mildly objected to.

"What do you mean crippled, I'm perfectly healthy." This at least Sirius could understand and so he nodded vigorously with a slight leer on his face, which earned him a smack upside the head by an irrate werewolf.

Harry and Mione sighed at the same time, "You are one of the Honored, and yet neither you nor your mate", here they gestured at Padfoot and the shock,which was just starting to leave everyone's face, reappeared in all of it's pale glory, "understand your natural language, nor do you know of the Moons laws which both of you are under, not the human laws, we don't blame either of you but you both will have to learn and soon"

Dumbledore by this time had gotten as caught up as anyone in this situation could had to ask, "Excuse me", now I know what you are thinking, other than why in all the hells is she stopping again, and that is why would Dumbledore be that polite to a sixteen year old, well the answer is simple he just watched said sixteen year old hold a fully grown man for disrespect so he wasn't being too careful, as to why I'm rambling again not even my pysciatrist knows, and to tell the truth neither do I, "I hate to say this, but, I've never heard of the Moon Covenant or the Moon laws, if you would be so kind as to tell me what they are I'll work on getting them passed into actual laws"

"The Covenant is simple, The Moon would send Her childeren to stop the foolish leittle wars you humans always get up too and they would be treated with respect and tried under Her laws,We will be sending for one of the elders and we will wait till then to get intoHer laws, and I'll tell you now that the last Wolf who admitted to wanting to hurt an Honored was torn apart by his pack and he let them do so willingly to ease his feelings of guilt, and He was the packs alpha."

Again Harry's words caused a dead and stunned silence.

* * *

Kinda short, I know, but I had to get this out there, I also need help thinking up the laws, please let me know,

Next chapter: Ron opens his big fat mouth.


End file.
